Nuestra Jueventud
by lord.SSV
Summary: Seng y Xia hijos de de po y tigresa tendran cambios en su vida mas dificultades mas peleas mas romanse solo lean advertencia si quiren leer desde el comienzo lean desde lo que siento por ti po x tigresa
1. Chapter 1

**lord ssv: hola amigos esta en una nueva historia de la adolescencia de Xia y Seng su primer amor, sus relaciones, sus "momentos"etc espero que lo disfruten**

**__****autor: seng tiene puesto un pantalon como los de tigresa y una camisa tradicional china color negro con un dragon de color blanco y Xia tiene una ropa muy parecida a le de tigresa solo que ella tiene la camiza con las mangas largas y es de color amarillo con decoraciones de flores color rosa**

**__****Chapter 1: comenzando**

habien pasado varios años todos tenian 18 años Seng,Xia,Ru,Shun y Rin ya habian sido elegidos como los nuevos 5 furiosos estaban en el palacio de jade esperando que pasara algo en especial pero no pasaba nada todos estaban muy aburridos para hacer algo y lo unico que se les ocurrio fue entrenar un poco luego de haber entrenado Xia y Rin fueron a comprar algunas cosas Después de vagar en algunas tiendes encontraron varias cosa que llamaron su interés tal como unos vestidos y joyas cuando escucharon que había un robo para evitarlo se dirigieron así donde se encontraban los bandidos asaltando a una pobre cabra

Xia y Rin: que creen que hacen

Lobo bandido: eso no les importa jovencitas (dijo apuntando con su dedo así ellas)

Rin: (toma el dedo y lo retuerce con fuerza asiendo que se arrodille del dolor) escucha bien sabes a quien les estás hablando

Lobo líder: quienes se creen para decir eso y intentar cavar con mis hombres

Xia: somos

Los chicos: cinco furiosos

Rin: que hacen aquí chicos

Seng: si como si dejáramos toda la diversión para ustedes

Xia: aun así como es que se enteraron tan rápido de todo

Ru: simple escuchamos hasta el palacio el grito de la cobra

Shun: bien vamos a demostrarle quienes son los nuevos 5 furiosos

Tras decir esas palabras los cinco se dirigieron hacia los bandidos para comenzar su pelea contra ellos rin lanzó al lobo que tenía en sus manos hacia los otros bandidos y antes de que ellos pudieran responder al impacto del lanzamiento de su amigo Seng golpeo con sus fuerzas a los bandidos que tuvieran enfrente de el así que no había escapatoria para los bandidos ya que todos eran felinos tenían más fuerza y valor al mismo tiempo que tenían una rudeza y fuerza que sobre pasaba la suya los bandidos no sabían qué hacer con esos guerreros no solo peleaban al puro estilo del kung fu si no que parecían un ejército pero solo eran 5 como era posible apenas su líder logro cobrar la conciencia tomo su espada para atacar pero no noto que Seng también tenía una oculta en su ropa

Shun: desde cuando tienes esa espada amigo

Seng: me la regalo el amigo de papa

Xia: quien

Seng: quien mas Seng el amigo de papa que le ayudo a mama

Lobo líder: que el asesino pero,como si el...

Rin: sorprendido dime

Lobo líder: vámonos antes de que él se entere de que...

Seng lobo blanco: me entere de que

Todos los secuaces de el lobo líder tragaron grueso estaban ente el asesino de asesinos que acababa de volver de su misión encargada por el mismo

emperador de china

Xia: hola tío

Seng lobo blanco: hola Xia veo que ya son los nuevos cinco furiosos del valle de la paz verdad

Xia shun Seng Rin Ru: si

Seng lobo blanco: que bien pero les mostrare como usar una espada (presumiendo)

Diciendo eso saco su espada para pelear a punta de espada con el líder de esos bandidos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los venció de la nada rompiendo la espada del líder como si fuera de cristal de tal forma que asusto a sus secuaces ye impresiono a los cinco chicos que estaban allí todos quedaron impresionados menos Xia y seng que el fue quien le enseño a seng a controlar una espada en un instante (Seng lobo blanco) asesino al lobo cortandole la cabeza Xia quedo imprecionada por lo que vio pero seng no por que el ya había visto como su tio asesino a alguien.

Seng: valla tio sigues siendo muy presumido (cuestionando)

Seng lobo blanco: eso no es ser presumido eso es matar a alguien con estilo (siendo presumido)

Xia: CUIDADO

(Seng lobo blanco) no vio cuando el lobo estaba corriendo para matarlo pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos Seng ya estaba reteniendo el ataque sin mucho esfuerso todos los que estaban hai estaban impresionados por la velocidad de Seng el lobo estaba dando toda su fuersa por derrotar a seng pero no hacia nada

Seng: esa es tu fuerza que desepcion dejame mostrarte lo que es fuerza (GATSURU)

seng tenia los ojos serrados pero cuando los abrio sus ojos no eran de color jade eran de un color azul intenso todo se movía en camara lenta el era el unico que se podía mover normal seng estaba muy tranquilo solo le dio un golpe al lobo el no reaccionaba luego iso lo mismo con todos los lobos volvio a serrar los ojos y los abrio otra vez ya todo se movia normal los lobos sintieron un golpe en su cuerpo y en un instante cayeron al suelo inconscientes seng se hallaba muy cansado

Seng: (pensando) todavia no domino muy bien el Gatsuru gaste mucha energía al utilizarlo pero no entiendo como papa logro perfeccionar esta tecnica recuerdo cuando me la enseño

**FLASHBACK**

_4 años atras_

_PO: Campeon veo que ya dominas la paz interior incluso a tu corta edad_

_seng estaba en la gruta del dragon asiendo un par de movimientos con una gota de agua cuando temino dejo la gota en una hoja_

_Seng: si papa gracias_

_po ve a su hijo decidio que estaba listo para enseñarle una nueva tecnica_

_PO: hijo que tal si te enseño una nueva tecnica_

_Seng: esta bien_

_PO: mira de vez utilizar la paz interior para concentrarte cunado no oigas ningun sonido concentrate en en todo lo que rodeas cuando estes total mente consentrado acumula todo tu chi en tus ojos abrelos y veras todo en muy lento mira (GATSURU dijo en vos alta)_

_po hiso todos los pasos y cuando abrio los ojos eran de color amarillo intenso seng vio que su padre tenia unos ojos color amarillo y una roca que estaba a 20 metros de el se rompio en muchos pedasos po serro los ojos cuando los abrio todo se movia normal pero el no estaba cansado_

_Seng: Voy a intentarlo (GATSURU dijo en voz alta)_

_Seng hiso todos los pasos cuando abrio su ajos todo se movia en camara lentaseng le pego a una roca que estaba a 10 metros y esta se rompio seng serro los ojos y cundo los abrio todo se movia normal_

_Seng: creo que lo hise bi... _

_seng cae al suelo estaba muy cansado po fue rapido a ver a su hijo_

_Seng: que... me...pasa_

_PO: tu cuerpo se sobrecargo al utilizar esta técnica debes perfeccionar la con paz interior (cargando a su hijo)_

_Seng: papa... (jadeando)_

_PO: si_

_Seng: gracias_

_seng que desmayado en el suelo po lo carga a su cuarto_

_se rompe algo y po ve a ver que es y es su hermano menor_

_PO: Dian que ases aqui_

_Dian: ahba_

_PO: vamos deja dormir a tu hermano_

_Dian: da... gao ..da_

**Fin de flashback**

Seng: se me olvidaba tengo que ir a entrenar a Dian (pensando) nos vemos chicos tengo que irme

seng salio a toda velosidad hacia el palacio de jade cuando llego dian (13 años) estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera

Dian: al fin llegaste

Seng: estaba un poco ocupado

Dian: con quien con Rin jajajaja

Seng: no fueras mi hermano ya te habria despedazado (poniendose en posición de batalla)

Dian: lose hermano... lose pero admite que te gusta (asiendo lo mismo)

Seng: y si me gusta que no tiene que ver nada con tigo (luchando)

Dian: pero deberías hablar con ella (luchando)

Seng: no lose y si yo no le gusto

Dian: (dejando de luchar) es una broma hermano si todas las del valle te quieren a ti hermano ademas mira tu cuerpo a cualquier chica se derritira al estar ante ti hermano

Seng: creo que tienes rason

Dian: siempre tengo la rason bueno que seguia asi tenemos que practicar el Gatsuru

Seng: si vamos

Dian: olle por que solo yo,tu y papa podemos hacer el Gatsuru el abuelo no lo puede hacer y el domina la paz interior

Seng: sabes no lose pero debemos practicar y recuerda no lo de ves utilizar en publico

Dian: si ya se pero tu lo utilizaste hoy

Seng: pero fue por que casi matan a nuestro tio

Dian: no creo que sea bueno utilizarla otra vez

Seng: ya se

**EN EL VALLE**

Xia: nosotras iremos a comprar cosas los al cansamos luego

Ru: ok

Rin: como te a hido con Ru ya lo tienes en tus brasos

Xia: no creo que yo no le gusto (triste)

Rin: no digas eso tu eres por la que Ru se preocupa mas

Xia: y tu como vas con Seng

Rin: yo tampoco creo que le guste (triste)

Xia: Rin mira a seng el siempre te a protegido te acuerdas de esa vez que te fracturo un pie un vandido el no tuvo piedad con ese vandido si no fuera por Ru el lo habria matado

Rin: tienes rason y vez esa nueva tecnica que utilizo el gatsuro acabo con todos ellos en un segundo

Xia: tenemos que saber que es para luego utilizarla

Rin: si

**lord ssv: espero que les alla gustado mi historia recuerden que sacare un nuevo cap cada viernes de una diferente historia me despido ADIOS :D**


	2. AVISO

perdon si esperanaban un capi pero tengo que irme a otro pais de viaje pero tranquilos que la proxima semana si va a haber capi no como otras veses qu digo que va a salir y no sale pero bueno espero que comprendan a si nesesito ideas ayudenme mandeme su ideas po private messaging y yo se los respondere me despido :(

Lord SSV


End file.
